paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Contractor (gameplay)
In PAYDAY 2, a Contractor is an NPC who provides contracts (jobs) to the player crew through Crime.net. Different contractors provide different jobs that often reflect the nature of their client, though most of them are given through and handled/co-ordinated by Bain. List of Contractors Currently, there are 5 in-game contractors: *Bain * Hector Morales *The Dentist *The Elephant *Vladimir "Vlad" Kozak An upcoming contractor under the alias of "The Butcher" is scheduled to be released sometime in 2015, as part of a collaboration between Overkill Software and Lion Game Lion studio. : Note: Though closely tied to the Shadow Raid heist, Gage has yet to personally offer any heist to the crew, though this might change following the release of the Gage Historical Pack . Overview Usually, each contractor provides a host of different jobs that often reflect their own line of work. For example, Hector offers jobs concerning the handling of narcotics, and The Elephant gives politically-inclined heists that favor subterfuge. *'Bain', being the general handler of the Payday crew, gives out the highest number of contracts, ranging from lowly Jewelry Store hits to high-risk, high reward missions such as Shadow Raid. His jobs often reward an intermediate amount of either cash or XP, and are usually 1-day only. Bain also offers event-specific jobs such as Safe House Nightmare when they become available. *'The Elephant', due to his nature as a politician, offers contracts involving defaming his rivals or accumulating power into his own hands. Such heists are often done in stealth to avoid unnecessary political involvements, though going loud does not affect the outcome in any way. Jobs given by The Elephant, like Framing Frame or Big Oil are high-paying contracts, provided the crew is able to accomplish all of their additional objectives and remain undetected throughout the process. *'Vlad' usually gives out small-time hits, like trashing a mall to extort protection money out of its owner, collecting the earning of his former stores or acts of revenge against his traitorous (former) friend Dmitri. Like Bain's contracts, Vlad jobs are no longer than 1 day, though the rewards are significantly smaller compared to the former's. New players, or those who are farming for cards, often favor Vlad jobs due to their relatively short length and cheap price when purchased from the broker. *'Hector', being a Columbian drug lord, offers heists involving the player crew guarding, securing, or even cooking methamphetamine or other narcotics while also doing the occasional cartel hit. Because of the value and importance of the narcotics he runs, his operations are often intercepted by the FBI or rival gangs and thus are often opened into live combat as soon as they begin, though a stealthy approach is viable in Firestarter. Hector's contracts often pay greatly while also awarding a generous amount of XP should the crew succeed, though they also stretch out onto many consecutive days and due to their "live combat" nature are among the most difficult to tackle on Death Wish difficulty. *'The Dentist', due to his wide connections and thorough knowledge of both the criminal underworld and political matters, usually offers some of the most complex and unique heists. Those given by him often bear his trademark: a pre-planning feature where the crew can plan ahead when and where things will take place, though this is only used to a significant degree in the Big Bank heist. Dentist contracts are among the top-payers in terms of XP and cash, far outstripping Hector's operations, though they are also significantly harder to pull off successfully on higher difficulties.